


Unravel

by Illusion4242564



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illusion4242564/pseuds/Illusion4242564
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby Silverlight has many secrets but they slowly start to unravel themselves as she works under the Phantomhive name again. Find out more in Unravel.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unravel

 

“Nooo !” I yelled as I was being pulled out of my only friend arms then he was dragged to where he will meet his end.

“We are here today to charge this man in practicing homosexuality”Mr.Stains announced which earned gasps from the crowed. I stomped on the man foot who was holding me back then I ran towards the staged but as I was trying to get on the staged Mr.Stains grabbed my hair and pulled me on to the staged while I wince in pain and he laughed at my discomfort.

“Look at this the freak is trying to say him, how pathetic”Mr. Stains said as one of his followers put my  friend on a stool and a noose around his neck. I saw a tear fell down his face.

“hang the freaks” A person yelled from the crowed

“hmm, great idea. you there get the other noose” Mr.Stains said as a blonde hair guy quickly set it up then pulled my arm and put me in the same situation as my friend. mouthed I'm sorry to me.

‘They're all going to die’ I thought, then the sound of wood hitting wood brought me out of my thoughts and tears ran down my face.

“ Look the freaks is crying” Mr.Stains laughed then he pushed the stool out of under me then I heard a snapped and everything went black. It felt like forever but as sudden the darkness came my eyes snapped back opened to see the crowed mouths open in shock and to see my friend still hanging. I felt a single tear fall down my face.

“ her eyes”one shouted

“demon”a second shouted

that when I snapped and pulled on the rope which broke like it was nothing then unhanged my friend and set him down gently.

“You want a demon well now you got one” i said which lead to a bloody massacre;

“please don't kill me” Mr.Stains pleaded as he back up to the wall

“Why should I, you killed my friend without hesitation and even tried to kill me “ I said

“Please I will do anything “ he pleaded

“anything hmm let me think about it …  **NO** **DIE NOW**  “ I said then I killed him. He was the  last to die. It was completely silent when I heard a velevity laugh come from behind me so I turned around to see a man with brown hair.

“My, you made a mess my dear “ the man said

“Who are you?” I asked

“A friend Abby “he said in a soft tone

“ How do you know my name” i said with my curiosity in effect.

“ Take my hand and you’ll find out” he said as he held out his hand for me to take.

“what is your name “ I asked as I took his hand             

“ I go by many names but you can call me luceifer”

            

              END OF  PRELUDE  


End file.
